Close Enough To Touch by Prettlittleliarslovah98
by Prettylittleliarslovarh98
Summary: Her head lays on its side on the side of the bed. Her bottom muscles are sore from sitting, but she won't dare move. She hasn't slept in weeks, she can't. How can she when the love of her life is lying in bed, with a bullet wound attached to a whole heap of machines?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Her head lays on its side on the side of the bed. Her bottom muscles are sore from sitting, but she won't dare move. She hasn't slept in weeks, she can't. How can she when the love of her life is lying in bed, with a bullet wound attached to a whole heap of machines?

*Knock* *knock*

"Hi Darling", Ella Montgomery said as she walked into the room holding a cup of coffee.

Aria popped her head up and gave her a slight smile before turning her head back face Ezra.

"I brought you a coffee" Ella responded, passing aria the coffee.

"Thanks mum", aria said grabbing the coffee before looking back at Ezra once more and then yawned.

"Maybe you should come home for a couple of hours. Have a shower, have something to eat and then a sleep and then come back tomorrow." Ella suggested.

"I can't" Aria shook her head. "I can't leave him mum. What if he wakes up and I'm not here, he will think I don't love him and I don't care "

"He knows you love him darling. And I know that he would want you to be looking after yourself as well. He would understand aria. You need to look after yourself though".

"Fine" Aria complied. She stood up and looked back down at Ezra. "I'll be right behind you mum"

Aria told Ella, who took the hint to go and get in her car.

"I'll be back soon Ezra. I Promise' She said, grabbing his hand. "I love you" She leaned over and kissed him before turning around and leaving.

She hoped in her car and headed home. When she stopped at the set of traffic lights, she turned on the radio and their song came on. _"Happiness, is right outside my window..."_ This made her heart fall to her feat, it was so heavy. All she wanted to do was cry. But she couldn't. This was their song, their happy song. Not a song that you cry to.

_*beep* *beep*_

A car behind her honked their horn when she looked up and saw that the light had turned green. The rest of the way home, she couldn't help but think about all that had happened in this past month. Ali coming back, Ella and Zach getting engaged, Ezra getting shot, Emily ending it with Paige. Senior year was crazy. She hadn't even been back to school yet. She couldn't face anyone at the moment. She was talking to the girls the other day in the hospital room, but other than them and her mum she hasn't been in contact with anyone else from school.

She pulled up in the drive way, grabbed her hand bag and hoped out of the car. She walked up to the house and went inside. As soon as she stepped through the door, she could smell the aromas coming from the kitchen. She looked over and saw mike asleep on the couch as per usual and she walked down the hall to her dad's office where he sat at his desk marking papers

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly, her dads head peering up from the papers on his desk.

"Darling, I didn't think you'd be back yet. Of course, come in?" He said, gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk. "How is Ezra going? Any change?" He asked with sympathy, he could see the bags under arias eyes and could tell she hadn't slept in a while.

"No change, I'm going back tomorrow morning first thing. I just came to have a shower and eat and a sleep. Then I'll be going back" She said very quickly, as if memorised.

"Okay, that's fine. But what about school? You don't want to fall behind darling, not in senior year" He stated, he knew school was a touchy subject but it had to be talked about.

"Look get the school to send me my work okay I don't care all ic are about is the love of my life and how his life is on the line right now." She said, standing up and running up stairs.  
"Good one Byron" Byron said to himself under his breathe, he knew he pushed it too far.

Aria ran up to her room and shut the door behind her. Leaning back against the wall, she breathed heavily and threw her bag on her dressing table next to the door. She walked into her bathroom and looked put her hands down on the basin. She leaned on them as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was the first time shed seen her own reflection in what felt like years, but only days. Her hair was a mess, her colour was drained from her face and she had big bags under her eyes. She turned on the warm water and splashed her face and washed her hands. She couldn't decide what she needed more, a shower or sleep. She decided a shower and then a spa bath that would be nice and soothing. She took off her clothes and turned the hot and cold water taps, adjusting the water temperature until it was just right.

She stepped into her big shower, her feet patting against the cold tiles. She stood under the water head and let the water cascade down her body. The water ran all over her body, and she could feel all the tension being released from her muscles. She washed her hair, before turning of the shower head hoping out of the shower. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and then put on her dressing gown. She ran the water in the spa, and while it filled she went down stairs and into the kitchen to get some dinner. She warmed up some of her dad's quiche that was obviously left over from a couple of nights ago. Placing it in the microwave for three minutes, she walked to her dad's office to apologize.

"Dad?" She asked, looking blankly at her father with tears pooling in her eyes.

"What's up darling?" He asked, walking towards her.

She couldn't help herself and let the tears cascade out of her eyes and down her cheeks. He enveloped her into his chest, and she pulled her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry for reacting the way I did dad" She said between sobs. "I'm sorry".

"It's okay sweetie, don't cry don't cry it's okay. You don't have to apologize, I know it's hard. But hey, look at me" He said, tilting her head up at him. "He will pull through. Ezra is a fighter, one of the strongest me I know in fact. Remember that time I for bided you to see him but he kept coming to the door every day until I finally let him in?" He asked.

"Yes "Aria chuckled at the memory.

"That's when I knew he was a good man. He kept coming back and fighting for you. And I know that he is fighting right now. He will beat it, like always." He spoke fondly, reminiscing about the same memory as well.

"Thanks dad" aria said, as she could hear the microwave beeping in the distance. "I'm going to have dinner and then go to bed, I'll see you in the morning before I head back to the hospital" She said, kissing her father on the cheek before walking back to the kitchen.

She grabbed her dinner and went back upstairs, checking the spa which as only half full and then plugging her phone in which had been flat for days. All of the sudden, she could hear her phone beeping non-stop from all the texts people had been sending her. Most of them were from the girls hoping I was okay, asking how Ezra was and wanting to talk about Ali. One message however, was from someone she didn't expect to hear from. A. She opened and read: Sorry for losing my temper. Hope your Man is okay, and just so you know, next time he won't get away so easy –A.

Aria didn't even care about the message and just deleted it. She finished her dinner before hoping in the spa. She laid down in the big tub, the water becoming level with her neck. It felt so good. She laid in the tub for what felt like hours, before hoping out and drying off. She went to her cupboard and put on a fresh set of underwear and didn't even bother about a bra. She chose one of Ezra's shirts that he had given her and she put it on. Checking her phone one more time, she hoped into bed and turned off the light.

She slept like a baby that night. Not stirring at all until she woke at 12:30pm. She could hear the commotion down stairs so she thought she better get up. She looked at her phone and realised she had several missed calls from the hospital. Her phone must have been on silence, just as she was about to call them back, the house phone started ringing. Completely oblivious to the fact that she had a home phone ion her bed room she flew down the stairs to the lounge room where the phone was. Mike picked it up before she snatched it out of his hands.

"Hello, Montgomery Household" She said. " Yes this is she" She replied to the person on the other end asking if this was Miss Aria Montgomery, girlfriend of Mr Ezra Fitz.


	2. Chapter 2

She pushed open the doors and ran down the corridor. Running past all the white walls and rooms, she knew which room was his like the back of her hand, she didn't even need to check in each room.

She got to his room and ran into the room. There was his mum, his brother, her friends and her mum. And In the corner, was Alison. But no Ezra.

"What's going on?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"He had a relapse. He has gone into theatre now for operating, someone had turned off his machines this morning" Mrs Fitzgerald spoke, tears running down her face as well.

"What. How" aria replied, more tears streaming down her face and she was finding it hard to breathe.

"We don't know. No one does, they think someone deliberately did it though." As ella said that, all of the girls gave each other the same look and were all thinking the exact same thing. A.

"But I... This is your fault" She said pointing to her mum, crying hysterically. "If you hadn't of forced me to come home last night, I would have been here with him and no one would have of unplugged the machines" Aria spoke, struggling to hold back her tears as they kept forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Don't blame her, it's not her fault" Alison said, getting up from the seat in the corner.

"Your right. It's not her fault" Aria said as the pools began to leak down her face. "It's yours" she looking at Alison. "None of this would be happening, if it weren't for you. So just go "She said, and then she collapsed to the floor in hysterics, Wesley managing to catch her. " Just go Alison, get out of here!" she said screaming and crying. Everybody left, Alison leading the way.

Ali didn't take it to heart though, she knew that aria was under a lot of stress. Doesn't mean those words didn't hurt though.

After she calmed down, Wesley left her to go and find his mother. She sat on the cold hospital floor, her knees tucked up to her chest and her back leaning against the wall. She was staring at the empty floor, thinking that this shouldn't be happening. She was brought back from her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. It was one of Ezra's doctor. Doctor Phillips. She was a tall doctor, mid 40's, petite but not too skinny, blonde hair and glasses. She was very nice.

"Can I come in?" she asked politely, holding her board in her hands.

"Sure" Aria replied, almost inaudibly.

"I heard about what happened earlier." She began. "I get it, I really do. I've seen this stuff happen all the time unfortunately. And I understand that it can be hard for you because you feel like nobody else knows what you're going through. And even though they may not understand, they can still listen." She said.

"But it's hard. I can't, I can't go on like this. It's killing me, I feel bad all the time and my heart hurts, but I don't know what to do. "Aria replied, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I love him" She said.

"I know you do. And I don't know how I can help you, but what I do know is that you need to remember to take a step back and give yourself a chance to breathe. "She replied, passing aria some tissues.

All aria did was nod her head, and then the doctor got up and left.

She wiped away her tears and washed her face clean again, before straightening up things in the room and then going to find the others. She needed to apologise, she needed to apologise to Ali and her mum in particular. She drove round to Ali's house to find her sitting on the front seat, wiping away the tears.

"Ali, can we talk?" aria asked walking up the stairs.

"Sure" Ali replied, sliding over on the chair to make room for aria.

"I'm sorr-"They both went to say at the first time.

"You first" Ali said

"No you" Aria replied.

"I'm so sorry aria. You were right, none of this would be happening if it weren't for me. If it weren't for me Ezra would not have of gone after A and would not have of gotten shot. He wouldn't of tried to protect us, you. And I'm sorry for all the things you don't know, and I want to tell you so much but I can't. It's not safe, but I can tell you something. Although I don't know how much you want to hear." She blurted out, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"Continue" Aria spoke, looking blankly at Ali.

"When I met Ezra, I lied about my age. But you know that, truth be told I really liked him. I was drawn to his instant smile and personality, and his cooking abilities." Ali began, and aria laughed at the comment about his cooking. "We started seeing each other more and more, and then I started opening up to him about all sorts of things, you guys, my parents, my brother, and school, all of it. Then our relationship became further developed, so I thought I should tell him about A. He understood, and he wanted to help but I wouldn't let him" She finished, pausing and thinking about what to say next.

"Did you sleep with him" Aria asked, tears once more pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"What?" Ali asked.

"Did you sleep with him?" Aria repeated.

"What are you talking- "Ali went to say but got interrupted by aria.

"God Ali did you have sex?" She said angrily and hurt.

"Yes" was all Ali replied, with her head hanging low.

"Oh god" aria said to herself, hurt and upset. She felt like she had been cheated on, although they weren't even together or new each other at that time.

"I'm sorry aria, but it was a long time ago." Ali said, trying to reach out to aria.

Sighing, aria began. "I know I'm sorry. It was a long time ago, he and I weren't going out then and I have to remember that you two had a relationship as well."

"He really does love you aria. I can see it in his eyes, and when he wakes up he will tell you that. And I know you feel the same way. "Ali said, looking at her directly.

"If" aria spoke quietly.

"What?" Ali asked.

"You said when he wakes up, If, If he wakes up" Aria said with her head hanging down.

"He will wake up aria, you have to have faith" she said. "Be strong, and remember, we are all here for you, you don't have to do it on your own." She told.

"I know, thanks Ali" Aria replied. "I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else okay?"

"Aria I don't kno-"She said before aria interrupted.

"Please Ali, you can't?" She begged.

"Fine, I promise" She said smiling.

"I'm" She began.

"You're what" Ali asked.

"I'm pregnant" She said, with her head hanging low.


End file.
